The Switcheroo
by katluva2002
Summary: Scully and Mulder switch bodies...for how long ... You tell me!


The Switcheroo  
  
OK, I normally don't watch X-Files, but I do sometimes, and my friend is crazy about it. So if this story stinks, please try not to be too hard on me when/if you review this!( In this story, Scully and Mulder switch bodies for a while. PLEASE R&R!!!! Enjoy!!  
  
*** Scully's POV ***  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!! The alarm clock that she DID NOT remember setting last night went off. That's weird, I REALLY don't think I set my alarm clock last night, I wanted to sleep in a little later then usual. Hmmm, I wonder what time it is? I looked at the clock.  
  
"Damn!" I can't believe it!! 4:30 AM!! I NEVER would set the alarm clock THIS early in the morning! Maybe the electricity went out last night and screwed up the alarm system.  
  
"Oh, well. Guess it's time to take a shower." I said to myself. I walked over to the bathroom, or at least to where the bathroom USUALLY is. I closed my eyes and tried to wake up. I opened my eyes again.  
  
"Ahh!!!!! Calm down Scully! Close your eyes and calm down." I ordered myself.  
  
"For a minute there I thought it was Mulder's apartment! Ha!! What would I be doing in Mulder's apartment! OK now slowly open your eyes." I was hoping I had woken up and that I wasn't REALLY in Mulder's apartment. "Crap!!! Shit, shit, shitty shit!!!!!!!!!" I can't believe it!! I really AM in Mulder's apartment! What on Earth am I doing in Mulder's apartment!  
  
"Take a deep breath," I counseled myself. "Go, find the bathroom, and take a nice, cool, refreshing shower!" As I walked over to try and find a bathroom, I noticed I had a whole ton of hair on my legs. "I just shaved yesterday! Darn. I'll have to borrow Mulder's shaver, I guess." I finally reached a bathroom. I stepped inside the bathroom, and looked at the mirror. It was all fogged up.  
  
"I guess Mulder keeps this place nice and cozy at night." I grabbed a towel to wipe off the mirror, and just as I started to wipe it off.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and for the first time noticed it wasn't MY voice that I was screaming with. What I saw in the mirror that day would be something no girl would ever want to wake up to find.  
  
Mulder's face.  
  
*** Mulder's POV ***  
  
I woke up to now alarm clock, no TV, now knock on the door, or any other waking method people would usually want to wake up to, or at least not mind waking up to. I WANTED to get up at 4:30AM !!! Instead I woke up to now polite waking method (an annoying person at the front door, you'll find out exactly HOW annoying later), and when I went to look at what time it was, it was 6:00!!! Then I went to go answer the door which was no where NEAR where it seamed to be last night, I had a hang-over though, and couldn't tell if it was ME or if I was really in someone else's house. Then, when I finally got to the door, and answered it.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came two voices that should have been switched around.  
  
"!!!" Was I staring at a mirror? No, I heard two screams, mine and. Scully's.  
  
"Mulder, have you looked at a mirror yet?" Came my clone's voice.  
  
"No. Aahhh!!!" Came a startled voice from my mouth that sounded like it was Scully!!!!  
  
" I think you ought to, and soon, so that I can talk to you about it."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked (again with Scully's voice) as I went looking for the bathroom, and ended up following my replica there.  
  
"You should figure out who I am about 10 seconds after you look at me in the mirror."  
  
"What do you mean?" That question was too late, for I had already looked at the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I screamed at the top of my, no Scully's lungs.  
  
"Nine.eight. seven."Came MY voice on. MY BODY. any way THE voice (I'm not getting into a debate about who's) was extremely calm and slow. I didn't exactly want to wait for her/him (right now it might as well be an *it*) to finish counting.  
  
"Six five four three two one!" I said in a hurry. " So what the hell happened?!?!"  
  
"I have yet to figure that out." Replied *it* rather calmly.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. I am Fox Mulder, in Dana Scully's body. Then you would be.Scully?.?" I guessed. "Or are you an alien?!?!"  
  
"For God's sake Mulder, I am NOT a damn alien!!!"  
  
"Don't diss aliens, Scully!! They happen to be VERY cool. That is when they're not trying to kill you and all."  
  
"Well I'm sure that there's some logical explanation for this. In the meantime, how exactly are we going to take a shower?? You're already starting to smell a little ripe!"  
  
"Well, we COULD try to find some alien device that cleanses the body without any movement from the host."  
  
"Mulder. PLEASE, for my sanity, FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN ALIENS ALREADY!!!!!"  
  
"Well. we *could* both get naked and take a shower *together*." I said trying to persuade her.  
  
"Be realistic, Mulder. I am not about to get naked *and* take a shower with you!"  
  
"Then you'll consider getting naked with me??!???!??"  
  
"no." Darn. "Mulder, you'd have better luck trying to get a fly to eat 81,874,848,271 humans in one gulp!"  
  
"OK, fine! I can only think of one other possibility, that while I undress and get naked and get into the shower, you, keeping your cloths on, will wash me. er. you. er. your body, and then I'll do the same with you."  
  
"That's pointless, you'd still see my body naked!!!"  
  
"I'll wear a blindfold, same with you."  
  
". That *might* just work. As long as you actually WEAR THE BLINDFOLD!"  
  
"Of coarse I would, Scully." I might just take a peak at her bod when *she's* blindfolded, though. He-he-he-he-he-he.  
  
"And no peeking while the other person's blindfolded either Mulder!."  
  
"Like I would ever do a thing like THAT." Damn.  
  
"Yea, whatever you say. So go on, you first."  
  
#~~@~~@~~@~~# I hope you like it! The last episodes were so sad, weren't they? Oh well, that's what's so cool about FanFiction.net! Anyways PLEASE r&r! I'll write more, I promise. If it's good at least. 


End file.
